Software-defined radio (“SDR”) technology is useful in a number of ways. For inexpensive customer premises equipment (“CPE”), SDR provides a precious future-proof advantage. For instance, an 802.11g modem can be software upgraded to 802.11n, and later to 802.11ac, and even later to 802.11ax, and so on, using only software upgrades. This has a clear advantage on cost of operations. Conventional uses of SDR technology, however, do not appear to focus on the use that flexible hardware in combination with increasingly cheaper computing power to simultaneously or concurrently produce multiple wireless services.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing wireless communications, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing multiple simultaneous wireless services using a universal wireless station.